La partie la plus bruyante du fandom
by Ilunae
Summary: Kirishima adorait son travail. Cela avait toujours été son rêve de devenir acteur tout comme son idole, Crimson riot.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Kirimina, Bakudeku, Seroroki et Shinkami.

* * *

Kirishima adorait son travail. Cela avait toujours été son rêve de devenir acteur tout comme son idole, Crimson riot. Il avait toujours eu envie de donner de la joie aux gens qui le regarderaient. Inspirer les gens tout comme il l'avait été par son idole.

Aussi toute l'équipe avec laquelle il travaillait, était géniale. Il avait réussi à s'entendre avec tout le monde. Ils s'amusaient tous très bien sur le plateau. Avec son pote Kaminari, ils faisaient souvent des blagues au reste de la troupe.

Monsieur Aizawa était parfois sévère avec eux mais, c'était juste parce qu'il voulait les voir bien travailler. Il leur donnait souvent des conseils pour mieux jouer. Il les félicitait quand il était fier d'eux.

Il y avait aussi les fans. Le personnage joué par Kirishima était secondaire mais, il avait quand même beaucoup de personnes qui l'aimaient. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé en avoir autant.

Kirishima adorait rencontrer ses fans. Cela ne le gênait pas quand ils venaient le voir dans la rue pour lui parler. Au contraire, il adorait pouvoir discuter avec eux et, signer des autographes. Même si cela prenait parfois beaucoup de temps.

Il n'aurait donc pas dû avoir de raison de ne rien aimer dans son métier. Rien ne pouvait être parfait, cependant. Si la majorité de ses fans était sympa, il y en avait une qui était loin de l'être. Il se trouvait qu'il s'agissait de la partie la plus bruyante du fandom.

Il se souvenait encore du premier message qu'il avait reçu de la part d'un anti. Le début du message avait été normal.

'Bonjour Kirishima-san ! Je vous adore, vous et le perso que vous jouez ! Je vous admire vraiment beaucoup !'

Kirishima avait donc été très content de lire cela. Cela lui faisait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'il avait pu toucher les gens. Puis, il avait lu la suite. La personne avait commencé à insulter Bakugou et, le perso qu'il jouait dans la série.

'Je ne comprends pas comment un tel type peut être accepté sur un plateau de télévision ! Il est tellement horrible ! Je le déteste lui et, son personnage ! J'espère qu'il disparaîtra vite de la série !'

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre cette partie. Surtout tout ce qui visait Bakugou en tant qu'acteur. Il pouvait un peu plus comprendre pour le personnage. Les fans avaient bien le droit de ne pas tout aimer. Même si le personnage avait beaucoup évolué dans la série.

Pour ce qui était de Bakugou, il n'était pas son personnage. Les fans ne le connaissaient pas dans la vraie vie. Ils ne pouvaient donc rien dire sur lui. Il était vrai que Bakugou avait son caractère mais, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Lui et Midoriya formaient un superbe couple. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et, travaillaient très bien ensemble. Kirishima était content de les avoir tous les deux comme amis. La personne n'avait donc rien à dire sur lui.

Il avait donc décidé de montrer cela aux autres.

"Bah laisse tomber !" lui avait dit Bakugou. "Il y en a qui sont pas foutus de faire la différence entre les acteurs et, les personnages qu'ils jouent !"

"Mais Kacchan ! On ne peut laisser cette personne dire ça de toi !"

Ils avaient dû s'y mettre à trois pour empêcher Midoriya de dire sa façon de pensée à cette personne. Il était quelqu'un de très gentil en temps normal mais, il ne supportait pas quand les gens qui s'en prenaient à son Kacchan.

Cela ne s'était pas arrêté là. Ils avaient découvert que les antis étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. Ils étaient capable de s'en prendre à tout le monde. Aussi bien aux autres fans de la série, qu'aux acteurs et, à la production.

Les antis n'en avaient pas qu'au personnage joué par Bakugou. Pour une raison ou une autre, il en avaient aussi après celui joué par son pote, Kaminari. Son pote se recevait donc très souvent des insultes.

Kirishima avait toujours mal au cœur quand cela arrivait. Heureusement pour lui, Kaminari avait toujours Shinsou pour le réconforter.

"Tu as vu comme ils sont méchants avec moi, Hitoshi ?"

"Oui !" répondait l'autre acteur en laissant Kaminari pleurnicher dans ses bras.

Sero était un autre de ses potes qui se faisaient attaquer. Dans son cas, c'était encore pire parce que les antis n'avaient rien à dire contre le personnage qu'il jouait.

Ils lui en voulaient avant tout parce qu'il sortait avec un autre de leurs chouchous, Todoroki. Ils pensaient qu'il ne devrait pas être avec lui, tout cela parce qu'il n'était qu'un personnage secondaire.

Ce qui était quelque chose que Kirishima n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Lui aussi jouait un personnage secondaire. Pourtant les antis semblaient l'adorer. Ils lui disaient même qu'il devrait être le héro de la série.

Ils s'en prenaient même à Midoriya pour cette raison. Encore une chose que Kirishima n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ni Midoriya, ni le perso qu'il jouait ne méritait un tel traitement. Il aimait beaucoup son personnage dans la série et, pensait que c'était un bon héro.

A chaque fois que ses collègues se faisaient attaquer, il se sentait coupable. Comme il était apprécié des fans, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait les calmer un peu. Il avait donc envoyé plusieurs messages pour leur demander d'arrêter d'attaquer les autres. En vain.

Le pire était quand ils s'en prenaient à Mina. Kirishima n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils pouvaient la détester. Mina était une personne formidable. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu et encouragé. Ils avaient fini par réussir à devenir acteurs ensemble.

Il était content de pouvoir travailler avec elle. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de dire au monde entier à quel point elle était géniale. Les antis continuaient de l'attaquer, cependant.

Il pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait insulter.

"Ne t'en fais pas Eijirou, j'ai l'habitude !" dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Mais tu mérites pas tout ça, Mina !"

"Oui mais, je peux tout faire pour les ignorer !"

"J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les arrêter !"

"Je sais ! Mais c'est pas de ta faute !"

Kirishima savait à quel point il avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. La façon dont elle réagissait face aux antis lui donner une raison de l'admirer encore plus. Mina était quelqu'un de très fort. Aussi bien sur le plan mental que physique.

Il espérait pouvoir être plus comme elle, un jour.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
